To define the normal growth hormone (GH) response to oral glucose using four currently available GH assays which have previously given discordant estimates of serum GH concentrations. This information is needed for diagnosis and follow-up of acromegalic patients. Possible correlations between the GH, insulin and glucagon responses will be sought.